The war of Light and Dark
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: After an entire Gaxaly falls, heroes from various worlds are forced into a strange planet, they must battle various things, from there foes to things they could never even think of. Can they stand up aginst the darkness? Rated M for graphic violance.
1. How it all began

**The war of Light and Dark**

**Hello all fans, haters, and everyone else! Hows everyone doing? I dont give a care! LOL!! I got that from a game. Alright, since I had my fun, I might as well get serious. This is NOT related to any of my other works! If you wonder why I haven't really added any thing since July last year, its a serious lack of reviews that arent FLAMES!! YEESH!! Not to mention I had a serious case of writers block. I just hope people will stop flaming all the work I do. Also, I have AUTISM!! So I cant take insults well alright. This story will have various crossovers from games only. This will have spoilers from the games so dont say I didnt warn you! This story will be rated mature due to graphic nature and strong swearing from some characters. So, now let the story begin!!**

* * *

_They say that you wont know how much you miss something until its gone. Its true. How do I know? I lost everything._

On a small grass hill, overlooking a pond, sat a human with brown hair and a black cape, his face was to the pond. (You can only see him from behind.) He was holding a daisy, plucking the petals, and letting them fall into the pond.

_Who am I? No one. Where am I? No where. The home I was in was all lost. It started 2 months ago, where the god of shadows had found a way to escape his prison. He found the 10 keys. 9 of which were elemental. The first gate was of fire. Before he opened it, I warned everyone what was going to happen. I said they should flee, but they ignored the warning and paid the ultimate price. The elite, my student, and the god of fire, all stood in-front of where he would appear. They fought valiantly but it was all in vain. They easily were defeated. But that wasnt the end. He then decided to make sure no other beings would attempt what they did. He tore everyone in the fire system apart. Sparing nothing, every being and animal fell to him; bring great fear into the Tnroniverta Galaxy. _

_Only immortals lived through his monstrous rampage. If you think he showed mercy, and killed them quickly, then you are wrong. He murdered everyone slow and painfully. After the fire system fell, the others foolishly tried to repel him. But just like his first example, they all fell to his might, watching there families get torn apart, and then killing them as painfully as he could._

The person stood up straight, looking down, staring at the flower that now had no petals.

_The other 8 worlds fell just as easily as the first, but I wasn't a coward, I stood and fought as hard as I could, using every trick I know, every technique I learned, every spell ever made, but he soon beat me, proving I was no longer the greatest. Then he did the worst thing ever. _

_The first 2 to fall in my world, my kingdom, my planet, were the 2 I cared for the most. My beloved princess and my queen, both were horribly slaughtered worse than all his other victims, and all I could do was watch. I had no choice but to flee but he held me back, forcing me to watch my entire kingdom destroyed and my people killed. Then he started to kill the beings on the worlds that I restored. _

_Once he was done, he said that he was going to use all of this bloodshed, all of this pain and sorrow, all this death, and my defeat were all going to be an example for any other worlds beyond my own to show what would happen if they didn't bow before him. Now, he is using the animals as his minions, hiding in the world of shadows, and I hide in the world I made. Never to return to the world where all of my people have died at his hands, and what I had failed at. _

_But I have a saying, 'If there's a small glimmer of hope in the darkness of defeat, then it can grow and win!' My only hope is if the heroes of the other worlds came together, and destroyed the keys, sealing his powers away forever. This is a war, a war of light and dark._

He was still looking at the flower when he whispered, "I'm sorry."

The flower fell into the pond, and he teleported away. The petals formed a heart shape in the water.

* * *

**Alright, there's the back story. Now the real story will begin in the next chapter, where the first heroes meet. I own everything in this chapter. Also, the human will be revealed later in the story. Please, all I need is one review to want to write more.**


	2. The first 4 heroes

**The war of Light and Dark**

**Alright, here's the next chapter. This will have something that is VERY graphic. If you don't like it, then don't read! I would love a review if you read this. From now on, I will put the disclaimer at the bottom to avoid spoilers. Now, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

A man was lying on the ground. He had a large nose, blue overalls, a red shirt, white gloves, a red hat with an 'M' on it, and brown shoes. He had a big mustache and blue eyes. Who is this you may ask? It is, the one, the only……MARIO! Mario was out cold on the ground, but he started to wake with a groan.

"Oh, mama-mia! Where am I?" Mario asked, putting a hand on his head.

When he looked up, all he saw was a clear red sky with no sun, trees with blue leaves that were burnt and branches missing. Then he realized that he wasn't in the Mushroom Kingdom, or his own world for that matter. He immediately shot up and looked around. All he could see was the trees, grass, and nothing else.

'What happened here?' he thought. 'It's like this whole world is dead.'

He then went north until something blue ran past him and almost hit him.

"HEY! Watch it!" Mario shouted.

He thought he was going to regret it when the blur came back to him. Mario braced for impact but when he heard a skidding sound, he saw what appeared to be a blue hedgehog on 2 legs.

"Who are you?" Mario asked, quiet curious about what it was, and hoping it had some answers.

The hedgehog replied, "Sonic is the name, speeds my game!"

"Sonic, huh? Well, I'm Mario," he extended his hand.

Sonic shook it and said, "Nice to meet you Mario, this is an odd place you live in."

Mario gave him an odd look before saying, "I thought you lived here."

Sonic sighed, "Guess we both thought the same thing. This world feels so…so…what's the right word I'm looking for?"

"Dead," Mario said.

"DEAD LIKE YOU 2!" shouted someone from a bush.

Mario and Sonic jumped back just in-time. A male human, who was wearing a green tunic, a green cap, and brown boots, wielding a sword and shield, jumped at the 2, trying to kill them. His ears were pointy and he had blond hair, and blue eyes.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted, then demanded, "What's with you?!"

The growled at them and answered, "You must have been the ones who did this to Hyrule!!"

Mario and Sonic looked at one another, quiet confused.

"I think you have the wrong world," Mario pointed out.

The man scoffed at them, and asked, "If you're right, then what world is this?"

All they could do is shrug, they had no idea either.

The man cast an angry glare at them, and then ordered, "Fine, I want you to take me to the nearest town immediately so I may get some answers!"

They sighed, this guy was stubborn. They continued north, hoping to run into someone with answers. They walked for about 15 minutes before running into a pink ball. It had blue, oval eyes, stubby little arms, and big red feet.

It had a curious look on its face, and said, "Poyo?"

Sonic leaned in close and asked, "Hi little guy, what's your name?"

The pink ball jumped up and down, before saying, "Kirby! Kirby! Poyo!"

Sonic laughed at the puffballs enthusiasm, whatever it was, it seemed friendly enough.

"Want to come with us little guy?" Sonic asked.

Kirby nodded excitedly, than started to run around in circles. Sonic and Mario laughed, but the man wasn't happy that he had to deal with a strange thing as well. They continued to walk for about half an hour until they saw something scary. It was a very large insect; it had 4 black wings, a black body that was 6 inches long, 4 red eyes, 6 thin legs, and a tail with a stinger, multiple mouth parts, and 4 piercing red eyes. They flinched at the sight of it, even though it was about 10 feet away.

"Don't make any sudden movements," Sonic warned.

Apparently Kirby wasn't listening. He got at least halfway when the insect made a move; it flew in close and tried to sting Kirby. Sonic moved in fast, and got him out of the way just in time. The creature's stinger was stuck in the ground.

"What is that?" Sonic asked, quiet worried about what it could do to them.

"I don't know but we need to stop it!" Mario shouted.

Sonic nodded and used his spin dash, but the insect got its stinger free and dodged. Mario shot a few fireballs at it. One hit the insect's wing, catching it on fire. It seemed to have an effect, because it started to screech in pain.

"YES!" Mario cheered.

Kirby sucked up a fireball and became Fire Kirby. He shot some flames at the insect. Since its wing was damaged, it couldn't dodge, causing it to be covered in flames. Sonic took this opportunity to use another spin dash. This time it hit, knocking the insect to the ground while it screeched in pain again.

"Time to end this!!" the man shouted.

He stabbed the insect, hoping that would finish it. The insect gave one more cry of pain before curling into a ball.

"Nice move, uh..."Mario scratched his head, not knowing what to call him.

The man scoffed and said, "My name is Link." He pulled his sword out and sheathed it.

Something started to happen to the insect. The black and red melted off like goo, showing it had clear wings, a white body, mouth, legs, and tail, and blue eyes. The black and red goo turned into what appeared to be small pieces of gems, there was 2 diamonds, a ruby, a sapphire, and an onyx.

Mario picked them up and asked, "What are these?"

The others shrugged and Mario put them into his pocket. The insect flipped itself over and looked at the 4 heroes, instead of fighting them; it turned around and took off. Sonic gave chase, trying to catch it but didn't get far because something stopped him.

"AAHH!" he screamed.

The others followed his scream, and wish they didn't.

"Oh…" Mario started.

"My…"Link said.

"POYO!" Kirby screamed, fainting at the sight.

What they saw was gruesome to the EXTREAM!! It was a dragon like creature, it was a male, it had 2 arms and legs, 4 claw like fingers and a thumb, 3 front toes and 1 back one, 2 large wings, a long snout like thing, blue scales that were in a wave pattern, a tail, and webbed spines on the back of its head at a 45 degree angle. But that wasn't what shocked them. All it was wearing was a large white cloak like thing without the hood. It was stained bronze and so was the grass. The creature's back was COMPLETELY bare of any skin, showing its bones. The spine was completely destroyed. Whatever the creature was, its face was frozen in fear and pain.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sonic moaned, holding his stomach.

"What did this?" Link asked.

"Not what, who," said a mysterious voice.

Everyone but Kirby turned to the owner of the voice. They saw a man, at least 6 feet tall, covered in a black cloak, covering every inch of his body but his head, which was covered by a hood.

"Who are you and where are we?!" Link demanded.

The figure replied, "I am the knower of truth. That is a Dragtion and his death was caused by the most evil thing to ever live. He is cruel and relentless, that insect you saw was a victim of his wrath that he restored."

Link questioned, "Wait, that bug was a minion he made from a dead body?"

The figure nodded once, and then continued, "He has many more creatures under his control. Listen to my words; you are 4 heroes, the greatest heroes of your worlds. The heroes of the many worlds must unite and destroy the 10 keys. Head north to the castle, and repair the broken one. Remain there until further notice."

He was about to leave until Mario asked, "WAIT!! What does this thing look like?"

All the figure did was point to a strange plant and instructed them, "Move your hand over the flower, and you will see what happened here." He then vanished.

They gathered around the plant. It was on the ground, had 4 blue leaves, a round, clear body, and a small blue ball in the center.

"What should we do?" Mario asked.

Sonic shrugged and replied, "We should do what he said." Sonic moved his hand over the plant.

The plant opened up, the ball rose into the air, and the whole area was bathed in light, then it showed an illusion of the area. The Dragtion was alive and picking plants.

_"Man, this will get big Reptols at the herb market," he said._

_Behind him, a black portal appeared and something stepped out. All they could see was the feet of whatever it was. It had black skin. It slowly snuck up on the Dragtion, until it was in arms reach; it grabbed the Dragtion by the neck._

_"ACK! ACK!" it choked._

_The thing grabbed the skin at the base of its neck, and will little effort, ripped all of the skin off its back! The Dragtion screamed in great agony._

_"Your pain is my joy. Your death is my pride," the large thing said. Its voice could scare pretty much anything._

_The creature yanked out the spine, finishing off the poor Dragtion. It let the corpse fall to the ground, and then it smashed the spine with one hand._

_"How feeble," it taunted, before entering another portal._

The light faded, the ball went back to the plant, and closed. All they did was stand there, looking at the spot where the body was. Their faces were frozen with disgust and fear.

"That was sick and scary," Link commented.

The others nodded in agreement. They regained their composure and went north.

**1 hour later**

They reached a small hill and saw a man standing on it. He wore a black trench coat, pants, gloves, shoes, and sunglasses. He had short blond hair which was neatly combed. He was looking down at what appeared to be a destroyed town. The heroes made a fighting stance, ready for battle.

"You know, if this planet was still inhabited, I would have used a few of these things as test subjects for my Uroborous virus. Too bad the only test subjects are you 4," he commented, before turning around, looking at the heroes.

"POYO!" Kirby cried out.

"You sound like a mad man!" Mario shouted.

The man chuckled, and then said, "My only goal is to become a god. When the master's plan is complete, I will be one. Also, my name is Wesker."

He vanished but Sonic shoved Mario and kicked Wesker in the face. Wesker was surprised but strangely not hurt. Wesker charged at Link but he put his shield up in time. Wesker's punch left a very large dent in the shield. (Not the Hyrule shield, just a random round shield he found.) Kirby tried to suck him up but Wesker grabbed him and held Kirby to his face, Wesker laughed until he felt an explosion from behind. Link had another bomb ready to through but Wesker pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Kirby.

"Make one wrong move and this puffball is dead," he threatened.

Link put the bomb back. Wesker smiled evilly, he was about to pull the trigger until he sounded like he was chocking.

"Not…now…" he moaned.

Wesker dropped Kirby and started to stumble. A black portal appeared under him and he went through. Before the heroes could chase after him, the portal closed. All they were thinking about what had happened.

"That was odd," Mario commented.

"Agreed," Link and Sonic commented.

They went to the top of the hill and saw the town. All the buildings were leveled, except a very large white castle. They ran down the hill and soon reached the town limits. They saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Dryticon Town, home of the royal family'. They walked in and didn't see a living thing in sight. All the buildings were leveled, vehicles were smashed flat, limbs were hanging out of homes, and bodies littered the streets. A few places had graffiti that said, 'It's over man! WE'RE SCREWED!' 'It's the end of all life!' 'The king screwed our future!!' 'He will spare no-one!' They were shocked and curious about what happened here.

**30 minutes later**

They soon reached the castle. Out front was a very large flower garden, filled with many kinds of flowers found on the planet. They observed the beauty of the garden before reaching the main entrance, a pair of 10 foot tall red doors.

"Must have been big things living here," Sonic joked.

The others rolled their eyes at Sonic's ignorance. They walked in and saw that there was bronze blood smeared on the walls. Some was splattered while others were like they were dragged to their dooms. They walked down the hallway, flinching at every dead body they saw. Heads were cut off or smashed, necks cut wide open, chest had gaping wounds, limbs were torn off, and many had various cuts. When they reached a hall with 3 paths, one on the left, one straight ahead, and one to the right, the straight and right options were out because they were blocked by a huge pile of debris which was mostly metal.

"Wonder what's down the left hall?" Link asked.

They went left and found a small room, with a smashed robot. It was 4 ft. tall. The head was narrow as were the eyes. It had pointy teeth, a long tail, a pair of wings that could reach 3 ft. across when spread out, strong back legs, thin arms with claws, a large body that could hold someone like Bowser in it. The whole thing was colored blue and white.

"I think that's the broken one that guy was talking about," Mario pointed out.

Sonic found a blueprint and saw it could be used to fix the robot. They had it fixed in no time. They backed off when they heard a recharging sound.

"Begin scanning memory banks for all information on current situation. Scan complete. Name: Druska. Status: 20% body damage. 12% hard drive damage."

The robot stood up, scanned the 4 heroes, and said, "4 targets identified. Target 1: Mario of Mushroom Kingdom. Target 2: Link on Hyrule. Target 3: Kirby of Popstar. Target 4: Sonic of Mobius. What brings you here?"

Link sighed and explained, "We were minding our own business in our worlds until we blacked out, work up here, and found ourselves in a forest south of town. We meet each other one by one, fought off a strange insect, got some small gems, saw a corpse, meet someone who told us to come here, saw a murder, fought someone name Wesker, came here, fixed you, and well, you should know the rest."

Druska blinked and replied, "I see. I would like to see these gems."

Mario brought out the gems he got from the bug. Druska scanned it.

"This is 250 Reptols. The one who brought back the bug used this for unknown reasons. I can sell you a few items in exchange for Reptols. I will open a shop on the 2nd floor. Please follow the blue carpet for the shop, and the yellow carpet for the guest rooms," Druska explained.

They nodded and went to the second floor for some rest. Druska went into a small storage room with herbs, medicine, and armor.

"Beginning to open a shop," it said, before starting to go through everything.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! I own the robot, the bug, Dragtions, Reptols, the thing that killed the Dragtion, the world there in, Dryticon Town and everything in it, and the strange man. I don't own Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby, or Wesker. More will be reviled later. There will be graphic violence in later chapters, strong swearing, and spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you. Please leave a review.**


	3. 3 girls and a dragon

**The war of Light and Dark**

**Hi there!! Wow, hardly any hits. Although, this is rated M so no big surprise. The identity of the monster that did all of this will be reviled later, when the first key is destroyed. This time, the girls get a turn. I can't add every game hero here. Only the ones I know of. So, sorry if you don't get to see Master Chief or someone else you really want. Also, Wesker wasn't talking about the thing that destroyed all life on the planet. Oh yeah, there will be graphic scenes and strong swearing in this chapter. Anyway, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

_It had happened. The first glimmer of hope had appeared! But what guarded the key was going to be a challenge to the ones who fight for it. The town it's in was the main capital of industry. They made the vehicles, the weapons, the technology, everything. That was his second target. All he had to do was barge right in and start killing._

_It was horrid; the images still scar my mind. He decided to control the whole city, and kill the beings there. All I could do was watch. Watch my people die, watch eons of hard work destroyed, and now I watch a madman who wants to use the ruins of the city for a fortress. I know what he was after, but how he would get it was even beyond my knowledge. All I know is that his power source is the first key._

The same figure was sitting on the same hill, looking at the same pond. Just like before, you could only see his back.

"The first war has begun. This is the first of 3. A god, a monster, and a demon will be the targets of the wars. This is only the beginning of all," He said before vanishing without a trace.

* * *

Down on a pink and blue sand beach, a woman with a pink dress, blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a crown was placed on her head. This was Princess Peach.

"Where am I?" Peach wondered aloud.

She was staring at the ocean, which was as red as the sky. She had never seen a place like this before. In fact, she couldn't even imagine anything like this. When she turned to the town, it looked like it was hit by an earthquake.

"I wonder what happened?" she asked herself, twirling some of her blond hair on her finger.

She started to walk to town and was stunned with what it looked like. Upon closer inspection, the buildings were leveled with brute force. Bodies of Dragtions littered the streets, most were whole, others were sickly cut open, smashed, and ripped apart. In some of the buildings, limbs were hanging out of doorways and windows. Peach guessed whatever did this, they were trying to get away from it. But the question was what was it?

"This place feels full of sadness and pain," Peach commented.

She saw graffiti writing that read, 'He has come! All will die! WERE SCREWED MAN!' Peach became worried now. She was so scared; she was walking backwards and bumped into someone.

Peach immediately turned around and apologized, "SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!"

The being she bumped into was Princess Zelda. Peach thought she wasn't going to see anything on this world.

Zelda giggled, "It's alright, and I'm just as surprised as you are. My name is Zelda. What's your name?"

She replied, "Peach."

Zelda said, "Nice to meet you Peach."

They were going to talk until something cut them off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!!"

They rushed to the source of the 2 voices. One was a pink hedgehog with a red dress, red boots, and carrying a large PikoPiko hammer. The male was a Dragtion. He was 6 feet high, had golden scales, wore silver armor, had body muscles, and had jet black metal arms and legs that made him look quiet muscle bound.

"I'll ask one more time. HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" The Dragtion demanded.

The hedgehog gritted her teeth and shouted, "I already told you!! I GOT NO CLUE HOW!"

The Dragtion was about to charge, but Peach dashed over and used her Peach Bomber on him. He was knocked down on his back. He got back up with a grunt.

"Is that how you want to play BITCH? Then let's play!" he shouted, making a pose and movement that said, 'Bring it'.

Peach gasped, "You didn't just call me a…a…well, I'm not saying it."

They charged at each other, Peach trued to use her golf club but the Dragtion grabbed it, knocked Peach down, and twisted it into a pretzel. He tossed it aside like trash.

"It takes more than that to take on one of the elites of Dragtionus. You will pay," he said menacingly, slowly making his way to Peach.

She braced for the worse until Zelda shot a light arrow at him. He was sent flying into a building which fell right on top of him.

"Thanks for the help," the hedgehog thanked, brushing her dress.

Zelda replied, "No problem. I'm Zelda, that's Peach. And you are?"

The hedgehog tossed her hammer in the air and said, "I'm Amy Rose. I'm pleased to meet you both."

They heard rubble move from where the Dragtion was launched. They turned their heads to the rubble and were surprised to see the Dragtion was ALIVE!! Heck, could have survived that?

"Someone immortal of course," Zelda pointed out.

'HEY! I was getting to that Zelda!'

"Then you should have said it," Amy said, sounding like a know-it-all.

'Maybe I should make sure you don't see Sonic!'

Amy screamed worried about not seeing her true love.

"NO! NO! NOT THAT!" She begged.

'Then don't tick me off!'

Anyway, the Dragtion was FURIOUS! He had deep gashes on his head and snout, and was bleeding bronze blood profusely.

"I'll rip you all apart like I will to that fat bozo making my precious town into a circus!" he roared.

Peach and Zelda took fighting stances, but Amy was curious about what he just said.

"Wait a second, did you say a circus?" Amy asked, hoping for answers.

The Dragtion was in ramming stance, and snarled, "WHAT ELSE DID I SAY HE WAS MAKING? A BEAUTY SALON?!"

Amy put her hammer away and said, "Let's make a deal. I'll help take care of whoever is doing this IF you give me some answers." Amy crossed her arms and smirked at him.

Peach and Zelda smirked at Amy's slyness. It was a good trade after all.

The Dragtion snarled, furious about the conditions and how he was out smarted.

"FINE!" he screamed. "I'll tell you everything you want to know if you can get that fat lard ball out of my TOWN!"

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it," Peach cooed.

The Dragtion snapped, pointed a finger at her, and warned, "Don't piss me off anymore than I already am."

He turned around and made a gesture to follow him. On the way, they passed a sign that read, 'Welcome to Sinponta Beach!' They soon reached a monorail.

"Where are we headed?" Zelda asked.

"My home. Metiontical Town. It was the main capitol of industry until that day," he sighed.

They were confused as to what he was talking about.

Peach's curiosity got the better of her, and she asked, "What it the thing that did this to the city here?"

The Dragtion snarled, let out a yell, and punched a broken piece of wall. Peach regretted asking him about it. They soon reached the monorail, and stepped inside. They were amazed that there was working electricity around here.

The Dragtion pointed to some travel bags and said, "I believe those are yours."

The 2 princesses and Amy looked through each one and saw their belongings.

"How did these get here?" Peach asked.

All the Dragtion did was shrug. They took a seat and they felt the monorail move. They looked out the windows and saw the landscape below. All they could see was the trees and plants. No wild life, no other Dragtions, nothing else. They were cut off when they heard the Dragtion silently muttering ouch.

Peach pulled out a first aid kit, shoved it towards him, and ordered, "Use this already."

He snatched it and muttered, "Thanks."

He pulled out some antiseptic, a cotton ball, and some bandages. He put some antiseptic on the cotton ball, started to apply it to the gashes, and then covered them with the bandages.

"Well, we should know your name," Zelda said.

The Dragtion growled, "My name is Shinagko."

"You have an odd name. Then again, you are a different kind of thing," Amy remarked.

Shinagko growled again, "When I find the FUCKING monster that did this, I will rip out his fucking spine, shove it up his ass, and strangle that ASS-HOLE!"

"Strong language from a strong dragon," Peach said, shaking her head.

"I'm a Dragtion!" he snarled.

"THAT'S IT!! WHAT IS WITH YOU?! YOU KEEP ACTING MEAN AND NASTY! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

He had plugged his ear holes and didn't hear a thing. Amy huffed and puffed in frustration. Zelda was wondering who would lose it first. Peach was zoned out; she was staring at a teddy bear that was sitting at the end of her bag. Zelda noticed it but decided to ignore it, and Amy was fighting with Shinagko so they wouldn't notice. Peach was just staring at the toy, lost in her thoughts.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOU SHOULD JUST TALK ALREADY!"

"I SAID YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING WHEN YOU HOLD YOUR END OF THE DEAL!"

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

Zelda sighed, wondering about who would lose their voice first.

**An hour later**

They had reached a very large silver rock dome. Amy and Shinagko had lost their voices at least half an hour ago. Zelda was glad that was over but Peach was still staring at the teddy bear.

"Peach? Is something wrong?" Zelda asked quiet concerned about her new friend.

Peach sighed, "I'm……just worried about someone…special."

"Who?" Amy asked, sounding quiet horse.

"I'll tell you later," Peach sighed.

When they reached the large dome, they passed through a tunnel and everything went black. Peach and Zelda screamed, Amy would have but she was still horse, Shinagko was used to this tunnel and anyone screaming. When they reached the city, the girls were taken in awe by its beauty. There were tall buildings in various shapes, factories, small parks, an amusement park with crazy rides, roads that reached high into the air like a highway, and a very large tower in the middle of town that connected to the top of the large dome. The town was so large; they could have held a large population of at least 10,000.

"This place is amazing! I can't believe someone would want to ruin this place!" Peach commented.

Shinagko sighed, and then explained, "It has that affect on you if you're new, the roads aren't used for transportation, they are racing tracks we built so we could reach the higher parts of our home, the tower is the main head of the entire town, if it fell, everything would be in chaos, and we would have serious problems here."

"Who would want to ruin a place as magnificent as this?" Zelda asked.

Shinagko replied, "A sick man with a crazy plan."

When they started to circle the tower, Amy saw a familiar insignia on it. "EGGMAN!" She shouted.

"Who is that?" Peach asked.

Amy growled, "A mad man who wants to rule my home of Mobius, he builds robots and deadly creations to try and win."

"That's sounds like a mad man alright," Shinagko snarled.

Amy continued, "My hero, Sonic the hedgehog, keeps fighting him and wins. I jump in to help as well. Most of the time he tries to use something unstoppable but it back fires in his face."

Shinagko's arms opened up and popped out a pair of heavy guns which he caught, and then he ordered, "He must have an army ready for us. Peach, stay with me, Amy and Zelda, fight to the tower. Take the power source out and we will get this place clean of all the robots."

The 3 girls nodded. Peach pulled out her frying pan, Amy got her hammer, and Zelda was ready to use her magic. When the doors opened, Egg Pawns started to flood in. Shinagko started to blast them with his guns and Peach slammed them with her frying pan. While they were smashing, Amy and Zelda were working through the robots to the tower. They tore apart Egg Pawns that had nothing, lances, guns, and/or shields. When they saw one with a shield, Amy used Tornado Hammer and blew the shields away.

"No wonder he loses so easily," Zelda commented. "These robots are weak." She took out a group of 5 with a Din's Fire.

Amy smashed one flat and replied, "This is just the weak ones. He's got stronger ones just up ahead."

They were half way when they ran into a much larger robot. It was a black color and carried a HUGE hammer.

"An Egg Hammer," Amy growled.

The Egg Hammer noticed them and stomped its way to them. Amy was ready to jump but Zelda had no idea what Amy was doing. The Egg Hammer started to spin around, which smashed any Egg Pawns that were coming, hit Zelda and sent her flying about 2 feet. Amy had jumped onto its head and held on tight. When the Egg Hammer was done, it was balancing on the back of 1 foot, leaving it open for attack.

"TAKE THIS!" Amy shouted, slamming her hammer on the Egg Hammer.

It fell and was left wide open. Zelda used Din's Fire while Amy smashed it with her hammer. The Egg Hammer went down easily. They continued their charge, taking down any robots that came their way. They soon reached the tower and barged right in and started making their way up but strangely no robots were coming. Zelda and Amy knew something was wrong here.

"Something is wrong here, Eggman always sends more powerful robots to protect his main control center," Amy said.

"I know but at least we can fight without being worn out," Zelda pointed out.

"Good point," Amy commented.

They charged right up to a large set of doors. Amy kicked it open and shouted "EGGMAN!!"

"I was expecting you, Amy. This time, you are deader than dead," Eggman taunted, sitting on his high seat.

Amy gritted her teeth, grasped her hammer, and swung it a few times. Zelda cracked her fingers, and neck, ready for what he was about to throw at them next. Eggman chuckled, and then went into full out laughter.

"What's so funny Eggman," Amy growled.

Eggman finished his laughing fit, pressed a big red button, and explained, "Every time I make a robot you always aim for the cockpit. THIS time, all I have to do is think. Thanks to the master, I now have the ultimate robot. It's bigger, faster, and stronger too! It's going to mash you!"

From the floor, came something very scary. It was 12 feet tall, looked bulky, was red all over, had guns on its wrist, cannons on its back, a large shield insignia on the front, and had a very scary face.

"Say hello to the 'Egg Destroyer'! My most powerful creation, and now I have living targets," Eggman said.

A helmet slowly descended onto his head. When it was place on his head, the robot started to move.

"Now, Egg Destroyer, KILL THEM!" he ordered.

The Egg Destroyer raised its guns at them and opened fire. Amy jumped up while Zelda dodged left. Amy jumped for the head but a shield appeared and blocked her strike. Zelda tried a Din's Fire but that bounced back at her. The Egg Destroyer re-locked its targets and opened fire. Amy was hit, but the bullet slashed her arm.

"YEOCH!" Amy scream, clenching her damaged arm.

Now that she had only half her power, this was going to be harder. Zelda used Nayru's Love to deflect them back at the robot but they did nothing. Amy tried to hit from behind but the robot was able to keep its aim! Amy got hit in the leg, and it was a direct hit. Amy was completely wide-open! Zelda dashed to her and used Farore's Wind. She got Amy out just in time.

"What are we going to do?" Amy moaned due to massive blood loss.

"Maybe a light arrow would work?" Zelda asked.

After she put Amy against a wall, Zelda used her most powerful attack. There was a large explosion and Zelda smirked, but her face turned to shock when the smoke cleared. The shield was STILL working! Now what were they going to do?!

Eggman laughed, "This is truly my greatest creation ever! Egg Destroyer, KILL THEM!"

The robot grabbed them and started to squeeze them to death. They screamed in pain while Eggman laughed. The egg Destroyer made the cannons appear on its shoulders and they started to charge. Zelda used Farore's Wind to get free and to Amy. She grabbed her hand and used Farore's Wind again, saving them both. The robot fired but wasn't damaged by its shots.

"This thing's invincible!" Zelda shouted.

"Throw…me…at…Eggman," Amy moaned.

Zelda grabbed Amy, and with what strength she could collect, Zelda threw Amy right at Eggman. Amy slammed her hammer right on his head, smashing the helmet. The Egg Destroyer started to malfunction, firing in random directions before it finally shut down.

"NO!! MY ULTIMATE CREATION!!" Eggman screamed.

He pushed a button a button on his control panel, and his Egg Mobile appeared. Eggman growled before fleeing through an escape tunnel. Peach and Shinagko barged right in, hoping to tear apart Eggman. Well Shinagko was anyway.

"Amy needs medical attention," Zelda screamed.

Peach pulled out her first-aid kit while Shinagko got Amy. They were surprised about the wounds, but were more worried about if Amy was going to live or not. Luckily, Peach was able to stop the bleeding. After sealing all the wounds and giving her a check over, Peach concluded that she would be just fine. Amy passed out from the blood loss.

Shinagko clenched his fist, and snarled, "If I EVER find that FUCKING ASS-HOLE, I'll make sure he wished he pulled this SHIT!"

"You need to control that temper of yours," Peach commented.

Shinagko crossed his arms and grumble. Zelda then remembered something.

"Wait a second, where's your end of the bargain?" Zelda questioned.

Shinagko went 'humph', and then replied, "Were not done yet. I want that power source that he was using. I won't tell you until I have that power source. And besides, not all of you are awake."

He jumped up to where Eggman was and the real control panel appeared. He input some codes and got a 3-D map of the whole town and saw the power source was north of the tower.

Peach took notice and said, "I want to come with you."

He didn't even protest. He typed some orders and the whole tower started to glow, showing it was active. The robots that were destroyed or shutdown due to Eggman fleeing were being collected. Shinagko jumped down and started to head out, Peach following behind. They went into an elevator, and headed down to the bottom floor.

"How are we going to get there?" Peach asked.

He replied, "Jump on my back and I'll fly you there."

Peach did as she was told and Shinagko took off, heading for the power plant, which is where Eggman hid it. Peach didn't see any bodies, but thought it was best not to ask. They soon reached it. The power plant was on the other side of a chasm that was connected by a bridge. Something was odd though. There was a large wall of vehicles blocking the entrance to the bridge, and another blocking the other end. They didn't need to use the bridge anyway, they were flying. Well, they were until something pulled them down. The bridge was littered with cars and wooden boxes.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

Peach couldn't really answer that one.

Then out of nowhere, a voice announced, "Greetings gore sports fans! It's a beautiful day down in this amazing town! A perfect setting for 'DeathWatch'! My name is Howard "Buckshot" Holmes, and with my commentator, Kreese Kreeley, we will bring you a slay-by-slay account of tonight's bloodbath! Thanks to the cameras on the bridge, we won't miss a piece of action! Isn't that right Kreese?"

Then another voice announced, "That's fucking correct Howard! I've survived more than my fair share of these games and let me tell you, this is going to be crazy! Today, we got a dragon and a princess trying to fight their way to the prize! I swear this is going to be one crazy fucking match!"

Howard then said, "So sharpen your knives, place your bets, and enjoy DeathWatch!"

"So much fun it hurts!" Kreese shouted.

"Why did the author add those 2?" Peach asked.

'What kind of Mad World segment doesn't have Kreese and Howard in it?! They add the best humor to the game for crying out loud!'

"Well, he can pick what he wants to do, so it's best to not argue with him," Shinagko warned.

Peach shrugged because she couldn't think of something to argue with. Standing across the bridge, was a very tall man. (I can't find his exact height.) He had a large coat, a gas mask with 2 tubes on it, an army general hat and black pants and shoes. His arms were thin from the shoulder to half past the elbow and in-between this place and his metal wrist, were what appeared to be airplane turbines, which probably what was pulled them down.

"HEY! That's the air head that blew my ass away at the Cuba game! I still have a collapsed lung from that match!" Kreese shouted.

The man said, "I am the mighty Von TwirlenKiller! Your lives end her!"

He slammed his right fist down and produced a tornado. Shinagko noticed an attachable arm weapon and attached it. It was a retractable chainsaw!

"Let me tell you something Von TwirlenKiller, I will kill you if you don't let me pass," he threatened.

Von TwirlenKiller laughed at him, and then started to unleash more tornados. Shinagko and Peach started to charge at him while the cars were being flung into the air.

"He's throwing everything at them but the kitchen sink!" Howard shouted.

Kreese asked, "Did he throw an elephant at them? Or a plane? Or a glass of water?"

Howard replied, "Yes! He did!"

All Kreese could say was, "Oh, well, I stand corrected."

They soon reached him. Von TwirlenKiller tried to swing at them, but they dodged. Shinagko slashed at his side and scored a direct hit, causing his blood to spew. Peach tried to hit him but she wasn't strong enough to damage him. Von TwirlenKiller pulled back his right hand back, charging a tornado. Peach noticed this a little too late because she was hit with the full force, knocked into a car, and passed out.

"I could hear that one over the wind," Kreese announced.

Von TwirlenKiller held his arms in a defensive state, charged both generators, and made a tornado to carry himself away. Shinagko was worried about Peach, but thought the best thing to do was chase after him. Cars were being flung up by the tornado which caused them to land in random places. Shinagko reached him in no time flat. Von TwirlenKiller slammed his fist down, barely getting Shinagko. He tried to rush up front of him and strike but Von TwirlenKiller swatted his arm back, grabbed his ankle, and flew in the air with a tornado. Shinagko started to saw the tornado generator, and broke free. But he wasn't done yet. He jammed his chainsaw into his right shoulder, and pulled it off!

"It looks like he won the arms race," Howard stated.

"Yeah, but he still has to finish the match," Kreese pointed out.

Shinagko landed on his feet but TwirlenKiller wasn't as lucky. He landed on his back, but somehow was able to get up. Shinagko hit TwirlenKiller with the arm he pulled off. It caused some serious damage to him. TwirlenKiller's left arm sounded like it was malfunctioning. He charged another tornado and started to flee to the other side of the bridge.

"It looks like Von TwirlenKiller is running away!" Howard shouted.

Kreese said, "Don't bet on it! He's just trying to find a better angle in which to fuck that dragon up."

Shinagko charged after him, dodging the cars and a few creates on the way. TwirlenKiller started to swing his arm but Shinagko dodged, but he didn't notice him balancing his hand on the bridge, and did a 360 spin kick, knocking Shinagko down on his back. He got up and slashed at his chest, scoring a direct hit. He tired to strike again but just like the first time, TwirlenKiller knocked him back, grabbed his ankle, and started to fly into the air. Shinagko started to saw at the generator like the first time and did the same thing as the first time. After ripping his arm off, they fell again and landed the same way. Somehow TwirlenKiller got up but looked dizzy, and where his arms were beginning to spark.

Kreese announced, "Everyone getting your ass kicked by that dragon raise your hand! Oh wait. He can't raise his hand can he?"

Shinagko gave him an uppercut, sending him into the air, leaving streaks of blood of the wounds on his shoulders.

"Air today, gone tomorrow!" Howard shouted.

Kreese moaned, "Fucking WEAK."

As TwirlenKiller was falling down, he noticed that Shinagko had his generator in his hands. He hoisted it up, and TwirlenKiller was blended into a smoothie! He screamed in pain from being torn apart. After he was gone, Shinagko let the generator fly up, and he blew the air off his arm.

"I told him I would kill him," he said, heading for Peach.

He gave her a check over and luckily all she suffered was the blow to the head. He picked her up and flew over the wall of cars. He would have just landed and walked but he wanted to stretch his wings. He soon reached the power plant.

Peach moaned, placed a hand on her head, and asked, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were knocked out and I killed that moron, and were at the power plant," he answered.

He put Peach down and they walked in the power plant. It was just one big room with a generator and multiple control panels connected by wires in the ground. Shinagko walked over to the generator and looked for an opening. He saw it and reached in, pulling out a golden pyramid about the size of his hand.

"So, this is it. This is what I've been looking for. It's finally in my grasp," he said, quiet focused on the object he was holding.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

He replied, "When the time is right."

Peach sighed, knowing trying to argue would be pointless. They headed back to the tower to fix everything up.

**30 minutes later**

Shinagko and the 3 girls were in the main control tower, sitting in comfortable chairs watching Shinagko work on getting everything back on track in his home. Amy had woken up but was quiet dizzy. He soon finished working, and focused on the 3 in front of him.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked, feeling like he would regret this.

Peach said, "We want to know everything that happened here."

Shinagko put a hand on his head and sighed, then explained, "Alright then. Let's start from where it all began. This is the planet of Dragtionus. It has been here for longer than anyone can remember. This town is my home. The home of the Mertical Tribe, which I watched over, was the home of the greatest minds on the planet. We made all kinds of inventions and built everything you see here."

"That is pretty amazing," Zelda commented.

Shinagko continued, "Everything was going fine until that day. About 2 months ago, our king warned us that a dark force was coming to end all of life as we know it. We were foolish when we tried to repel it. We fought hard but the monster was too strong. He defeated us and took our powers, sealing it into 10 keys. He soon reached our home and started to rip everything apart. The royal family was first, then he worked on the town, then he came here and turned everything here against them and made the blood spew. I collected the bodies of everyone he murdered, and put them in a cryogenic state, knowing that one day, all of this could be undone."

All 3 of them were crying at the pain and sadness. They couldn't believe what had happened. They wanted to help him anyway they can.

Shinagko got up and said, "I got the monorail that leads to the town where the castle is. It's ready so we should head there."

The girls stopped crying and nodded. Amy was still dizzy from the blood loss, so Shinagko had to carry her.

**An hour later**

They had reached Dryticon Town and the castle. The girls were amazed at the sheer size of it. They walked in and saw what had happened. They reached the hall where the first 4 had reached but heard someone coming down the nearby stairs. Peach and Zelda got into battle stances while Amy was trying to stand and Shinagko had walked off.

Mario came down the stairs and asked, "What's going on?"

"MARIO!" Peach cheered, hugging him and kissing him.

Mario was confused but was happy all the same. Zelda went upstairs and Amy was waddling back but took a right onto a brown carpet. Zelda was amazed at the decorations on the walls. The royal family really knew how to decorate.

"Like it Zelda?" Link asked from behind.

Zelda turned around, tackled Link, and said, "LINK! I'm so glad to see you!" She then started to kiss him like Peach. Link was confused by Zelda's actions. This never happened in Hyrule when he saved her.

**Back to Amy**

Amy was waddling down the hallway, which lead to the living room. Sonic had found some DVD's and was watching them on the very large flat screen T.V. with Kirby. They were sitting on a large couch. Sonic had his hands behind his head and his feet on a coffee table.

"Who knew that they could make good movies here," Sonic commented.

Kirby replied, "POYO!"

"S-S-Sonic," Amy stuttered.

Sonic looked over and saw Amy was about to fall. He ran over and grabbed her. Sonic then helped carry Amy over to the couch then noticed the bandages around Amy's arm and leg. He stopped the movie so he could talk to her about what happened.

"What happened to you Amy?" Sonic questioned quiet worried.

Amy burst into tears, hugged Sonic, and cried, "Eggman almost killed me!"

Sonic was both shocked and angry. Shocked that Amy almost died and angry about what Eggman did. Sonic hugged her, patted her back, and whispered things into her ear. Kirby sat there watching the whole thing and keeping quiet. He didn't want to anger Sonic while he was trying to comfort her or upset Amy in her time of need.

**With Shinagko**

Shinagko was in the room at the end of the left hall from the fork. He was holding the key and studying it.

"How do we destroy it?" was all he could ask.

* * *

**This took forever. Since the planet of Dragtionus is mine, anything related to it is also mine. Shinagko is a new OC and he really didn't mean that insult about Peach. He just can't handle stress too well. I don't own Amy, Peach, Zelda, Von TwirlenKiller, Eggman, or Kreese and Howard. The next chapter will have 3 new heroes not related to anyone in the story so far. If you want me to add more, then please leave a review.**


	4. I give up

I give up.

Yeah, bet you werent expecting me to add anything huh? Well, Ive given up on Fanfictoin. I dont see a point in making something that hardly gets looked at, let alone reviewed. Ive put my heart and soul into all the work for these things. If enough people give me reviews to get back into this, then Ill return. Until then, farewell.

T.B.M.


End file.
